


two apprentices decide to fuck with shit for funsies

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cats, Gen, like the book series warrior cats, not like the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Loudpaw (Tommy) and Beepaw (Tubbo) decided to mess around
Comments: 17
Kudos: 88
Collections: Anonymous





	two apprentices decide to fuck with shit for funsies

**Author's Note:**

> ALLIEGENCES - (Might wanna read them. Some names are obvious, others not so much. All of em have warrior names though) - http://www.apawineachworld.com/untoldlegacy/?shareGuid=abb559b7-79f5-4f7f-01e6-ee05c9c9042e

“Beepaw, Beepaw!” Loudpaw barreled into camp, with Bladestar not far behind him. Bladestar was carrying two hares and a dove in his mouth, but what was more impressive was the snake Loudpaw was dragging along with him.

“Woah! Is that an adder?” Beepaw trotted over to his friend and nosed at the snake. It looked like a fresh kill, so probably not just a random snake Loudpaw had found on snakerocks. 

“Yeah! I killed him by myself. Bopped him real good on the head like the stupid idiot he was!” Loudpaw boasted. Bladestar walked over to them, having set the food in the fresh kill pile.

“Actually, _you_ looked like you were bein’ stupid, pokin’ your nose in adder holes. Impressive, how you killed it, but you gotta train for another hundred moons before you’re as good as me!” Bladestar playfully tussled his apprentice's fur as he chucked to himself. Then he began walking off, presumably to his den. As he started to walk away, he paused.

“Oh, when you’re done parading the dead snake around, go give it to Sapflame. He's been mentioning asking Dreamclaw to go snake hunting with him. Somethin' about wanting to see if he could extract snake venom? Either way, it'll save him the trouble of complaining and Dreamclaw the trouble of killin' a snake.”

Loudpaw looked at his mentor and shrugged. Beepaw poked the snake a few more times, then looked back up.

“Wait, is Sapflame gonna eat the snake?” Loudpaw rolled his eyes.

“No Beepaw, you are Stupid. He’s gonna take out its poison.” Beepaw cocked his head in confusion.

“Why would he want to do that?” 

“No clue.” Still, the two wouldn’t ignore their leaders word, so they dragged it over to the medicine den.

“HEY SAPFLAME THE BLADE TOLD US TO- oh, hi Dovemelody.” Loudpaw looked a bit fidgety, realizing he’d just been screaming at Dovemelody. However Dovemelody was used to their antics, and just giggled.

“Sapflame is out with Dreamclaw and Bluecloud. I think they’re hunting, and he’s with them to look for herbs.” She looked up from her pile of dried poppies, and her eyes lit up.

“Oh! Sapflame’s been talking about needing a snake, is this for him? You two are too nice!” She took the snake in her mouth and padded into the back of the Medicine den, where the beds were. As soon as they were left alone, Beepaw and Loudpaw began poking around in the herbs.

“What’s this?” Loudpaw pawed at a pile of leaves and red berries. Beepaw shrugged and responded

“I dunno, but you shouldn’t eat it, you might get sick.” Loudpaw sighed and said

“That’s stupid, this is a medicine den. The herbs are supposed to make you feel better.” 

“Actually, Beepaw is right. That’s yew, for making cats throw up in case they accidentally swallowed something they weren’t supposed too.” Dovemelody padded back out into the main room of the Medicine Den. Loudpaw guiltily shuffled away, and Dovemelody giggled again.

“Don’t worry, I don’t mind you poking around. Just don’t eat anything, and don’t go and mess up the piles.” She flicked her ear, and went back to sorting dried flowers.

The two apprentices poked around for a few moments, but their attention was no longer engaged by the herbs and seeds. As they walked back into camp, Beepaw asked Loudpaw

“It’s getting pretty late, do you have night patrol?” Loudpaw shook his head and responded

“No, you?” Beepaw mewed

“No, I don’t think so, I’m pretty sure this morning Bladestar said night patrol was Sootsong and Foxjoy.” 

“You’re right, but Heronshade asked me to get you Beepaw.” A third voice interrupted them and the two apprentices turned to see the deputy, Sunwing interrupt them. 

“Really? We were on noon patrol though. You were with us!” Beepaw responded. Sunwing chucked and continued

“Tonight he’s taking you to the moonstone. All apprentices have to go to the moonstone, Loudpaw went last moon, right?” Loudpaw nodded in affirmation. Last moon Bladestar had taken him to the moonstone, where he had met StarClan.

“Don’t worry, it won't just be you and Heronshade, I overheard Bubblesmoke from WindClan on noon patrol. She mentioned something about Fishsteam taking Dogpaw to the moonstone tonight too. Anyways, I think Heronshade said to let you know that you two will be leaving at sundown.” At that, Sunwing padded away.

“Aw man, I was hoping we could sneak out of camp tonight.” Beepaw grumbled. Loudpaw bapped him in the side playfully with his paw and indignantly whisper-yelled 

“Not so loud!” The two of them would sneak out together every moon to hunt and eat in secret. They used to go out into other territories, but after Purplesparkle found them trying to fish in the river, they stuck to ThunderClan territory (She’d let them off with a promise not to tell anyone. Laughing about how ‘Apprentices always get into trouble’). Beepaw snickered

‘Come on, there’s nobody else out here except Foxjoy, and he would _always_ sneak out with us before he became a warrior. He's not gonna snitch. Also, he isin't even listening.” Loudpaw looked over to Foxjoy, who was engrossed in deciding which mouse to eat.

“Still, if Bladestar had heard he’d give us morning patrol every day for the next moon!” Loudpaw groaned.

“If Bladestar heard _what now_?” Bladestar said suddenly, making Loudpaw jump. The two whipped around and Bladestar was sitting behind them, grinning softly.

“Beepaw, Sapflame just returned with some traveling herbs for you and Heronshade. Head on over to the medicine den.” Beepaw scurried away. Bladestar looked an Loudpaw for a moment, before chuckling

“Hah, apprentices. If you’re up to it, Sootsong asked if he could take you on night patrol. I know you came back from a hunting patrol at sun-high, but if you aren’t too tired, you can go with them.” Loudpaw pranced up.

“Sure! Sootsong and Foxjoy, right?” Bladestar nodded.

“Yes, you three should leave around the same time as Beepaw and Heronshade.” Bladestar stood up to walk over to his den, and Loudpaw went over to find Sootsong before patrol started.

**Author's Note:**

> ALLIEGENCES - http://www.apawineachworld.com/untoldlegacy/?shareGuid=abb559b7-79f5-4f7f-01e6-ee05c9c9042e


End file.
